Electronic components, for example dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), integrated circuits (ICs), transistors, need to be fixed onto printed circuit boards (PCB). This may be done by a soldering process which is carried out at comparably high temperatures of about 120° C. to 130° C. or more in order to provide a permanent connection between the electronic component and the PCB. If such a connection should be disconnected, for example in case that a defective electronic component has to be replaced, it is necessary to carry out a desoldering process which again involves heating of the soldering point. Also other methods for fixing an electronic component on a printed circuit board, like for example crimping, have been considered in the past.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.